


Dinner...a movie?

by winterrain1212



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain1212/pseuds/winterrain1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what I'm doing, but this is Jack and Ianto's first date, set somewhere at the beginning of season two of Torchwood. Jack and Ianto go to dinner and a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner...a movie?

Ianto became more nervous with each passing hour. Gwen had gone home to Rhy's an hour ago and Owen was just saying goodbye. Tosh quickly got up, saying "I think I'll finish this tomorrow" she joined Owen by the door, and he waited for her to pass first and then followed her out the door. That left Ianto and Jack alone in the hub. Ianto kept typing; he was finishing his report on the last mission when he heard Jack clear his throat behind him.  
"Are you almost done with that" Jack asked, Ianto turned to him and saw that Jack was wearing his usual attire, the blue button up that made his eyes shine, his black pants which he held up with his suspenders. Ianto always wondered if he was just too lazy to buy a pair that fit or if he enjoyed the look suspenders brought him. Looking at him now Ianto thought it was the latter. Jack was still looking at him, giving him the look, the one where his eyes gleamed and his lips were upturned in a suggestive smile. "Then don't keep me waiting" he said reaching for Ianto with his hand. Ianto couldn't help the smile that crept unbidden to his face as he reached for Jack's hand, grasping it and entwining their fingers together. This was their first intimate touch since Jack came back three days ago and Ianto missed it so much. He felt as though he hadn’t been breathing enough this whole time, and now with Jack here, he finally could. As they walked out of the hub he scolded himself, stop thinking like Jack is the whole world, he is not everything. But what if he is? A tiny voice in his head argued, Ianto shushed it. He can't be, he can't be.

They didn't go too far, preferring to stay near the bay, Jack didn't let go of Ianto's hand as they walked to the restaurant and while Ianto never considered himself the type who concerned himself with the option of others he couldn't help but look around as they walked, to see if anyone would notice the two of them walking and holding hands. To Ianto's surprise no one seemed to notice, or if they did they didn't show it. Ianto gained a little more confidence, he smiled and looked at Jack who grinned in response and asked "What are you so happy about?"  
"We are finally doing this, you actually asked me on a date" Ianto replied, there was still a smile on his face.  
"Yeah but we have gone out before" Jack said, which was true. They had gone weevil hunting several times and gone to get a drink or watch the newest movie.  
"Yes we have, but now it's more official.”  
Jack shook his head in disbelief "So you think all our previous outgoings didn't count because we hadn't arranged it beforehand?"  
"No no that's not what I mean, all moments with you count, it's just, I don't know how to explain it, it's just special." Ianto tried to explain to Jack something he himself did not entirely understand himself. Jack stayed quiet the rest of the walk to the restaurant pondering what Ianto said. When they arrived they sat down opposite each other, letting their hands drop as they picked up the menu.  
"What are you having?" Ianto asked without looking up from the menu. Jack reached across the table and lowered the menu Ianto was holding.  
"You." He said looking Ianto in the eyes with a devilish smile on his handsome face. Ianto felt something stir in his stomach. Just then their waiter showed up, a small blonde with hair that practically shot out from her scalp in all directions. "Good evening sirs what will you be having?" She asked and Ianto caught another look from Jack. Momentarily fazed by Jack's taunting Ianto cleared his throat and looked at the menu quickly.  
"I'll have the cordon blue" Jack said barely looking away from Ianto. Ianto tried to read the menu again but he didn't know what he wanted, he couldn't think when he knew Jack was looking at him with those hungry eyes. "I'll just have the same" he stuttered out.  
"And to drink?" The waitress asked.  
"Give us your best wine" Jack said finally looking up at the young blonde and away from Ianto. The blonde wrote everything down and swaggered away, leaving Jack and Ianto alone again. Ianto folded his hands on the table while Jack spread himself out comfortably in the chair.  
"So..." Ianto began not really sure what he meant to ask. There were too many questions.  
"So?" Jack asked  
"I'm just going to start with the obvious one, where were you Jack? Why did you leave us?"  
"I came back for you, isn't that enough?" Jack replied warily.  
"No Jack not enough, not for me. How do I know you won't run off on me again? I can't live in fear that one day you will run off again the minute someone better comes along. The next time you might not come back." Ianto bit his lip worrying he'd said too much. Each antagonizing second that Jack didn't reply made it worse. He just looked at Ianto, his eyes matching the rarely blue sky above him.  
"Ianto I'm not going to run off again, ever, I promise that." Jack finally said, looking Ianto directly in his eyes. There was something in those eyes that made Ianto believe him. It just didn't do anything to diffuse his anger at the Captain for leaving them. Although knowing Jack he had one of those looks saved for later, that would make Ianto forgive anything he did. He found it hard to stay mad at his boss for long, be it because of Jack's unique nature or something else. However Jack was mistaken if he thought Ianto would give up so easily.  
"Where did you go?"  
"I told you I found my doctor" Jack answered, there was something in his voice when he mentioned the doctor and his use of the possessive; that made Ianto feel the strings of jealousy stirring.  
"Your mysterious doctor, was he of any help?" Ianto asked making sure his voice betrayed none of his feelings.  
Jack seemed to hesitate before answering "No, he doesn't know how to fix my...condition"  
"He’s not much good then is he?" Ianto asked half joking.  
"He's a brilliant man, I'm lucky to have known him" Jack said defensively.  
"Alright alright, I was only joking" Ianto said, looking away from jack, suddenly finding the checkered tablecloth much more interesting.  
"Ianto I'm sorry" Jack sighed, "I don't want to ruin this"  
Ianto knew looking into Jack's eyes would melt his resolve but he did it anyway. Jack looked Ianto right in his eyes, and they stared at each other. Ianto knew Jack had his secrets, he knew Jack cared about this Doctor and he knew despite all of that he still loved Jack. Ianto's mind started wandering, taking in other details of Jack's face. His sort of raven hair which Ianto knew felt like silk, his highly defined cheekbones which Ianto knew were strong, his perfect nose which balanced his face perfectly. Then his lips, those full red lips, which Ianto knew could give the best pleasures known to man. Ianto could remember all those times Jack had used those lips and the tongue hidden behind.  
"Ianto you're going to have to stop looking at me like that" Jack said his voice sounding slightly stained.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Jack said placing his hand on Ianto's upper thigh and squeezing, "It makes me think of the most inappropriate things."  
Ianto couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face.  
"I thought we were having a romantic dinner?" Ianto teased Jack  
"Oh we are, certainly" Jack said a smile in his voice.  
Just then the waiter came with their food and for the moment Ianto and Jack dug in, distracted by the food. Ianto was surprised to find he was so hungry, Jack had, as always done a good job in distracting him from normal human needs. Ianto dug in and for a while neither of them spoke, Jack ate his food, more for appearance sake than actual hunger. He was thinking about Ianto, specifically thinking about how good the other man was. He knew Jack had secrets he wasn't sharing, other lives and lovers and here he was, despite all that, having dinner with him. He could get really jealous though, Jack thought. He chuckled to himself remembering. Ianto looked up from his meal when he heard Jack laughing, but the Captain was not paying attention to him.  
"Is something funny Jack?" Ianto asked, wanting in on the joke.  
"Oh Ianto, my Ianto" Jack said "the universe is a joke, otherwise why would it send me such a great man?"  
"What great man?" Ianto asked looking around.  
"You, Ianto. I meant you" Ianto smiled at this.  
"Thank you sir, but I'm just a coffee boy"  
"You were never just a tea boy" Jack said reaching out to take Ianto's hand in his own. They sat like that for a while, unconscious of their surroundings.  
"Jack, I do believe I need two hands to eat, we need to hurry if we want to make the movie." Ianto said after a while and Jack reluctantly let go of his hand. They resumed eating, sneaking glances at each other while talking about normal, menial things. Ianto had not been on a proper date since Lisa and he had to admit he missed it. Eating, talking with Jack, it all felt so normal, he didn't want their date to end. After they had cleaned their plates of the last crumbs Jack called their waitress and they waited for their check.  
“So how were things back at the hub, you know while I was gone?" Jack asked, even though all the team members had already told him pretty much everything. Jack just wanted to hear Ianto speak; watch his mouth as he formed his beautiful Welsh vowels.  
"It wasn't easy Jack, we needed you. Gwen took over, she tried her best but she isn't you, and we needed our captain." Ianto paused, as the waitress came with their check. They paid and stood up, holding hands. Ianto leaned his head against Jack's chest and whispered into his ear "and I really missed you."  
This made Jack smile. 

As they walked to the cabs, Jack held onto Ianto and the Welsh man buried his head in his neck, Jack was very much glad to be back. On their way to the movie Jack and Ianto kept a respectable distance, just holding hands as their cabbie kept glancing at them in the review mirror. When they finally stopped at the movie theatre, the cabbie turned to face them fully and glancing at their interlocked hands asked  
"Are you two gay?" Ianto replied to that calmly "No sir, I hold hands with all my friends" and left the cab. Jack finished counting the money and handed it to the cabbie, giving him a winning smile and saying "You wanna join us later?" Winking at the perplexed cabbie Jack left too. He joined Ianto on the curb as the cab driver floored it, desperate to leave his last fare well behind him. Jack and Ianto burst out laughing, and it took them a while before they settled down. Then, still grinning at each other like idiots they made their way to the ticket booth.  
After they had settled into the seats -Ianto really should have known that Jack would reserve a love seat - Ianto and Jack squished close to each other, their sides touching and balancing the popcorn between their knees. Jack also looped his arm around Ianto's shoulders; this gave Ianto the opportunity to lean his head on Jack’s chest. He could hear his heart beating out a strong consistent beat and smell those wonderful 5 1st century pheromones. Jack's scent alone was like a little piece of heaven, and Ianto felt safe and secure in his embrace. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's head, kissing his beautiful dark strands and breathing in his shampoo.  
The movie started and the two men stayed buried in each other, at least they did for fifteen minutes until Jack became bored and started paying attention to Ianto. He kissed his head, and with the hand that wasn't around Ianto reached up to run his fingers through it, loving the silky feel, the way the hairs slipped beneath his fingers and ticked his hand. With his other hand he took Ianto’s hand and placed it on the armrest. Then he proceeded to run his fingers over Ianto's hand, barely touching him, just enough so that both Jack and Ianto could feel the electricity flow through them. After a few more seconds Ianto couldn't stand it anymore and he grasped jacks hand firmly in his own. He turned his head and kissed Jack's face, whispering out "Jack. I'm. Watching. A. Movie" between kisses.”  
"Yea but I'm much more interesting" Jack answered back, taunting Ianto. He freed one of his hands from Jack's grasp and slipped it under Ianto's shirt, moving his hand over the familiar landscape of Ianto's body. Before he could move further up Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled it out, kissing it before he locked their fingers together again. "Movie Jack, movie" Ianto whispered. Grumbling and disgruntled Jack lay off his advance, accepting what Ianto wanted; after all, it was all about Ianto. Jack wanted to do right by him; he didn't want to mess up again. They got through the movie without any more major distractions from Jack. Ianto didn't know if he should be worried or not. It wasn't like Jack to happily accept being turned down. Ianto pondered this as they walked out into the crisp damp night. Maybe Jack really was turning a new page; maybe that page had Ianto written out in bold across the top. Ianto smiled to himself, perhaps their relationship was becoming more than just sex, but for now why deny Jack what he does best?  
"My place?" Ianto asked, not waiting for a reply as the turned them around and began walking home.


End file.
